rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Mozart battled Skrillex in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 2. He was played by Justin Buckner. He also battles Jimi Hendrix in Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History 6. He was voiced by Jacob S.. He also cameoed in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 30. Information on the Rapper: Johannes Chrysostomus Wolfgangus Theophilus Mozart (January 27th, 1756 – December 5th, 1791), better known as Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart or most simply Mozart, was a famous and very influential composer of the Classical period. Mozart's career started at an extremely young age. He already was very competent on the violin and the keyboard at the age of 5 and performed before European royalty. At the age of 25, Mozart moved to Vienna, after several years of frustration by his father; who sabotaged any change of romance for Mozart so that he could support the whole family. Mozart started working in Vienna as a freelance composer and musician. In 1782, Mozart married Constanze Weber, angering his father even more. Mozart worked in Vienna for 9 years; composing, playing and teaching the subject. Although Mozart had a growing reputation as a famous composer, he had many financial problems and never seemed to have enough money. The death of his father troubled him even more, because the two men never really made up after Mozart moved to Vienna. Mozart died, from what was most likely Rheumatic fever, in 1791, at the age of 35. Lyrics: Epic Rap Battle Parodies 2: Verse One: Mr. Skrillex, Sonny John Moore, What else can I say? Your music is a bore, Artist of the Year? More like the yearly queer! You're not a musician! You're a student that can't afford his tuition! What are those noises? Robot Sex? That's unbelieveable, wow Skrillex, My ass makes better music so go ahead and chew it, I'm the King of Composing bitch! Can't you hear?! I will Bangarang your Ellie on the First of the Year! You're a GypsyhookER, you like it in the ear! Cut some of that damn hair off, use it for a beard! Verse Two: Any guy named Skrillex... probably sucks dick, My burns cause Fire and Ice, so go ahead and lick it! You sit on YOUR lazy ass and make music with a BLENDER, Your hairstyle's kind of stupid, it goes to WHAT gender? Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History 6: Verse One: Six years old? Well I beat you by far, You were 14 before you could even afford a guitar! No wonder your parents divorced, eardrums pop when you pluck! I'll tell you what the Wind Cries: "Jimi, you suck!" I think I figured out your secret, you take drugs before you play, We all know what happened, you were so high you passed away! I'm so talented, even Beethoven got jealous! Man, I've made better music than you on a school bus! Verse Two: You must be Mr. Bad Luck, but somehow you got to Woodstock, But I don't know how, your shedding's more annoying than Smallpox! You're as bold as a chicken facing someone like me, Why don't you face John Lennon? Or are you too afraid of getting beat? Trivia: *This Historical Figure was used by Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:ERBP Season 1 Category:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart Category:Justin Buckner Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History Category:Jacob S.